edorafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdoms
Augrith Located in the Northwest corner of the world, Augrith is a cold and unforgiving land. Inside walls that tower over even the giants lies the capital city of Freyhelm, the coastal city of Grayport, and many other smaller towns all under the protection of the stone walls built by Dwarves during the Age of Calamity. Outside the wall, Tribes of Orcs and Goliaths war over land and resource alike. Towns built outside the wall primarily survive off of coastal fishing and arctic hunting. Most Augrin are hesitant to outsiders and slow to trust. Ebrium No one knows what caused the destruction of Ebrium; only that the effects of the magic were felt across all of Edora and that when the magic faded, the kingdom which once was filled with lakes and verdant grasslands was changed into the arid expanse it is today. No one within its lands survived the disaster which had befallen it. A crater where the capital city once was stands as a testament to the dangers of magic. Now the land contains little resource value, though tribes of orcs and goblins have built fishing towns on the shores of the Emerald Sea. Deep within the mountains bordering Augrith, a city of Dwarves has been rumored to exist, though none have found its location. Gavell Natresh A vast desert, a lush oasis, you will find both in the kingdom of Natresh. Within the scorching sands and rolling dunes of the kingdom lies the oasis capital of Sepri, where trade is bountiful and merchants flourish in the grand bazaar of the city. The Ahkanon desert surrounds the kingdoms capital. It is a harsh and unforgiving expanse to those without the mind to enter it prepared. Nomadic clans, savage tribes of shifters, ruined temples, and fearsome beasts are but a few of the things one can expect in their travels of Natresh. Merith The kingdom of Merith was built upon war and destruction. What was once the two kingdoms of Skarya and Rokai, Merith was created when the former ended a five and half year war, completely conquering all of Rokai. Due to this, Merith is now one of the most racially and culturally diverse kingdoms in Edora. Gentle green hills stretch across the northern half of the land, while flat farmland encompasses the south. To the southeast of the kingdom lies Starwood Shallows, an immense lake that provides a natural border to the kingdom of Osnor. Where once stood a dense forest now lies the colossal capital city of Gauldin, where the royal family has reigned since the formation of the kingdom. Izai Once a prosperous mountain land, the kingdom of Izai is a scorched shadow of what it was. In the Age of Calamity the dragon god Kota reigned fire across the mountains melting them into the earth, thus shaping the Cinder Valley and bringing ruin to the ancient capital of the kingdom. The earth has begun to heal in the last century, and small farming villages have formed where the soil is usable. Coastal port towns export exotic fish to the western kingdoms. It may take another century and a half or more before the kingdom can truly grow again. Velix The mythical kingdom of Velix is the most solitary of any other in Edora. A dense forest lies between the Merithian border and the capital city of Shaal Caelora. Home to the Sylvan Elves, Shaal Caelora is an elaborate city of interwoven trees and branches. Within the vast forest other races have established settlements and small towns. Most notably is the human town of Pineguard, which formed at the southern edge of the forest during the second war between Skarya and Rokai. Osnor Bordered entirely by bodies of water, the kingdom of Osnor has seen the rise an fall of kingdoms and religious orders alike. Its capital city, Braton, thrives on trade with the neighboring kingdom of Aklos. Since the downfall of the Order of Radiance in the Age of Bloodshed, many different religions have taken root within the kingdom. Sporadic forests, farming towns, and hillsides spread across the land outside of the capital. In the southern coast of the kingdom the port city of Silvershore offers travel by ship to those with the coin. Aklos 10 Zotus 11